


Upstairs Neighbor

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, Egobang - Freeform, Humour, M/M, preslash/gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Dan's upstairs neighbor is an asshole.





	

Dan groans. It's seven in the morning, and his upstairs neighbor _wont shut up_. The singing started last week when the guy first moved in, and now far too often Dan is stuck listening to him. It's not that the guy even has that bad of a singing voice, but come on. _Seven in the morning_.

 

  
"And I'm making a grocery list because there's no food in my damn house. Because my friends are dicks and they eat all my shit."

 

  
Dan can't tell if he's borrowing the tune from another song, he doesn't recognize it. Dan sighs. Maybe he'll leave soon, and Dan will be able to go back to sleep?

 

  
"I can't find my keys, where the fuck are my keys. Dum dum da da da dum."

 

  
Dan sighs, and rolls over in his back to stare at the ceiling. "Dude, shut up! It's seven in the morning!" The man upstairs goes quiet, and he gives Dan a few moments to think he was successful, before starting up again.

 

  
"Oh, now I'm pissing off my neighbor and I still can't find my keys. Maybe they're in my other pants."

 

Dan covers his face with his hands.


End file.
